


Terrible Tease

by Kalloway



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "Wait, are complimenting me or not?"
Relationships: Matt Holt/Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Terrible Tease

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'tease'
> 
> (though I do have to question what sort of code Matt was sending, lol)

"You're a terrible tease," Pidge said as she shrugged her backpack off beside the door.

Matt looked up from the kitchen table and three separate tablets.

"I aim to please-- Wait, are complimenting me or not?" he questioned, suddenly frowning. "I mean, okay, a few of those were..."

"At least I didn't have any meetings," Pidge replied. She stretched and ambled over to him, leaning over his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him. "Though you did botch a couple numbers in that last one. Distracted?"

Matt carefully turned off the tablets and pushed them aside.

"I'm not any more."


End file.
